


a kiss under the stars

by froggieyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Deaf Character, First Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Getting Together, Haunted Houses, Holding Hands, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Makeup, Minor Ableism, Sharing Clothes, Skateboarding, Stargazing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggieyama/pseuds/froggieyama
Summary: suga and tendou go on a date to a haunted house. tendou regrets his life choicesa birthday fic for a friend who is obsessed with tensuga
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Tendou Satori
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	a kiss under the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanaheil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaheil/gifts).



> happy birthday heil!!! hope you have an awesome day :D

Sugawara Koushi is, admittedly, the biggest asshole Satori has ever met. He knows exactly how to get under Satori’s skin with that gorgeous smile and his adorable fashion sense and everything else. To top it off, his fierce personality has Satori addicted. 

  
Is it Suga’s fault that he’s too cute for Satori’s cold heart? Absolutely. 

Satori had regretted agreeing to go on a date with Suga as soon as the words ‘haunted house’ came out of his mouth. He hated haunted houses. Despite his appearance and his nickname, he was terrified of ghouls and monsters. But Suga, the little shit he was, had Satori wrapped around his little finger.    
  
They’d hung out a few times after school, but Suga was always wearing his school uniform or enough layers to melt an igloo. Now, as the weather is warm even into the late afternoon, Satori’s reminded of just how  _ good _ Suga’s frame is.   
  
A loose t-shirt and tight-fitting jeans were all Satori managed to find in his mess of a wardrobe, worried that if he wasn’t fifteen minutes early he was most certainly late. He was too lazy to slick his hair up like usual, and so he opted to just tie it up into a loose bun. 

Suga wiped the floor with him. Satori felt his heart trying to escape his chest. 

Suga is wearing faded red overalls over a white band shirt, far too much of his legs exposed for it to not have been a planned outfit. Though he tries not to let them, Satori’s eyes quickly find themselves working their way up from Suga’s white platform sneakers. They slide so easily up Suga’s shaved calves, knees littered in volleyball bruises, and almost get caught on Suga’s thighs.    
  
“My eyes are up here, y’know.” Suga teases, drawing Satori out of his trainwreck of a gay mind.    
“Sorry,” Satori splutters, “you look nice.”

“Nice?” Suga almost seems offended. “I spent so long doing my makeup, and you just went straight for the legs.”

Oh, shit. 

Satori has been too caught up in Suga’s lower half to notice that Suga is wearing makeup. It looks nice on him, just a little bit of eyeshadow, some lip gloss, and eyeliner wings so perfectly created they looked fake. 

He looks so kissable that Satori almost feels like crying.

“I’ve decided to change my statement,” Satori hums, stepping up closer to Suga, enough to look down at him, “you look adorable.”

Suga’s cheeks flush a little pink, but he quickly regains his composure. He offers out a hand, devilish smile on his face. “Are you ready to go in?”   
  
Satori takes it, calmed by its warmth. “No fucking way. I think I might die of a heart attack.”

Suga laughs, “don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” He squeezes Satori’s hand, an unsaid promise. 

The haunted house seems too cartoonish to be actually scary, but by the time they get to the front door, Satori has heard enough screams for his stomach to start hatching uncontrollable butterflies. 

Even the front waiting area is a little too much for Satori. Actors stand in the shadows of the room and seem to only be watching him. He supposes that Suga’s wide, psychopathic smile is enough to show the actors here that he’s the easiest one to get a scare out of.    
  
“The actors won’t touch you, and if at any time you seem too distressed they’ll stop and escort you out. We’re an entertainment business, not a torture house,” the receptionist explains. “There are no phones, cameras, or other technology allowed in the house.”   
  
She looks to Suga, pointing to his ears, “we ask that any headphones or other devices are taken off before entering.”

“They’re hearing aids, I can’t not wear them.”

The receptionist, with thinly-veiled disgust on her face, pulls out two glowing wristbands.    
“An actor will check you for these wristbands and you’ll miss a few sections of the house, we can’t allow  _ that _ in some of the rooms. We use electronics that can destroy hearing aids or other technology, so unless you really need them just take them off.”   
  
Satori wants to scream. Suga’s face loses its seemingly permanent smile. He takes the bands regardless, placing one on his wrist and handing the other one to Tendou. 

“Have fun,” the receptionist says. 

Satori has far too many thoughts about giving her the bird as they leave to drop off their extra stuff. 

“That’s  _ bullshit _ !” Satori whisper-yells when they are out of earshot of any of the staff, shoving his backpack into a storage space.    
Suga sighs, pulling out his phone and wallet and placing them in the same cube, “you get used to it. It’s amazing how many times I’ve been told I can’t go somewhere or can’t do something just because I have these.”

“Are you sure you still want to go in?” Satori’s butterflies re-emerge just looking at the entrance door.   
Suga puts on a brave face and nods, “might as well.”

* * *

Satori regrets ever speaking to Suga after that game. Regrets going out with him so many times to give him the right to invite Satori to a haunted house.    
  
But at least, looking on the bright side, he gets to sidle up close to Suga’s back, hands gripping Suga’s shirt, as they walk through the narrow hallways of the haunted house. 

Suga has barely broken a sweat, mouth wide in what is now a definitely psychopathic smile. Satori, however, has screamed so much he worries he’s broken Suga’s hearing aids. If he hadn’t gone to the bathroom just before leaving the house, he most certainly would have pissed his pants. 

It was the uncertainty of the whole ordeal, walking through almost pitch-black hallways with no idea when the next scare would come, that made him so frightened. 

He fears that if he opens his mouth to say something, all that will come out will be a hoarse croak. 

At the end of the final dark hallway, they get the biggest scare yet. An actor in a costume, probably ten-foot-tall or more, jumps out from the darkness with a god-awful shriek. The costume’s head is upside down, hundreds of eyes glowing below a large and gaping mouth. Long arms shoot out and cage them in, and Satori screams. He grabs Suga, ending up with his arms squeezing Suga’s waist tight enough to hurt.    
  
When the immediate shock is over, he loosens his grip, but can’t bring himself to let go because Suga’s so warm and comfortable to hold.

  
“Sa-Tendou, are you alright?”    
Satori lets go, nodding. “Did you just almost call me Satori?”

“Yeah, sorry.”

Satori lets out a laugh, pushing Suga towards the exit.    
“Didn’t say I didn’t want you to.”   
It’s Suga’s turn for his face to grow hot. Even under the dim lights, Satori can see the redness of his cheeks. 

“Thank you for braving the Miyagi Haunted House,” the loudspeaker hums over their heads, “don’t forget to collect your things and leave us a good review!”   
  


* * *

They find themselves drifting down the backstreets on Satori’s longboard, Suga sitting on the front as Satori takes them on a joyride.    
  
He’s had this board for years, long enough that it was covered in stickers and almost falling apart. But he wouldn’t give it up for anything. Especially when Suga is sitting on the front, grin visible even though he can’t see his face.    
  
“Anywhere you want to go?”   
Suga lets out a laugh, “anywhere where we can see the stars.”   
  
Satori ends up taking them to a park near his house, quiet enough that the light pollution doesn’t block the sky. They find a small, grassy mound in the middle of the park, perfect for stargazing. Satori chucks his backpack and longboard to the ground, looking up at the sky. The stars seem so much brighter than usual.

Suga flops into the grass, grin from ear to ear.    
  
“Thanks for coming out tonight, Satori.”   
“You say that as if I would say no to a date with you.”

A blush dusts Suga’s cheeks. “You know, I never said it was a date. But I’m glad you took it that way.”

“You didn’t?”   
  
The laugh that comes from Suga is the best thing Satori’s heard in what seems like years. It makes his chest warm and his heart hum. He sits down near Suga’s head, admiring the way his smile makes the glint in his eyes brighter.   
  
“I only  _ implied  _ it. But by the way you were holding onto me in the haunted house, I realised pretty quickly that you like me.”   
“Of course I like you,” Satori says, flicking Suga’s shoulder, “everyone likes you.”

Suga sits up, placing his hand on Satori’s knee. “You know what I mean.”

They are way too close in the best way possible. Satori can see so clearly the birthmark under Suga’s eye, could see just how long Suga’s eyelashes are, perfectly accented by his eyeliner.

“You’re beautiful.” Satori’s voice is almost unregisterable over the pounding of his heart.    
Suga’s hand slides from his knee up to his thigh, gently squeezing. Satori’s breath hitches in his throat.

They’re barely inches apart now, breathing the same air. Satori reaches up and slides his hand through Suga’s hair, resting it at the back of his head. Suga, eyes blown wide, leans in and closes the gap.

His lips are soft and taste like strawberries. They move slowly against Satori’s. Gentle and yet so commanding at the same time. Satori hums, obliging when Suga’s tongue gently pushes against his bottom lip. His mouth opens, breath hot as Suga deepens the kiss. Suga’s hand, the one not running up and down his thigh, cups Satori’s jaw. 

It’s cold outside this late at night. Though, as the air heats up around them, neither of them have the heart to care. Satori’s never kissed this deeply before, but he can tell that Suga’s holding back.    
  
“Koushi,” he groans as Suga kisses his jaw slowly, working his way down to his neck, “your lips taste like strawberries.”   
Suga giggles into his skin, “I know. I picked it out special, just for you.”

Satori looks up at the stars as Suga kisses a light mark in his neck, sliding into Satori’s lap with such ease it feels rehearsed.    
  
His hands slide down from Suga’s hair to his lower back, fitting perfectly against his hips. They sit there for a little while, Suga hiding his face in Satori’s neck as he looks up, face warm and heart singing. 

“You’re such a tease, you know. Wearing such a short jumpsuit.”    
“I am the neighbourhood tease, you know. A boy’s gotta have some way of getting what he wants.”

Satori laughs, startling Suga. 

“What?”    
“Nothing, you’re just cute.”

* * *

“That one’s Katakana,” Satori says, pointing to a cluster of stars in the sky. Suga hums, arm squeezing around Satori’s waist. 

They’ve been looking up at the stars for at least an hour now, cuddling up to each other for warmth. Satori had pulled out a small blanket after they’d finished kissing, and they’d curled up underneath it to stargaze.    
  
Despite his interest in the stars, Suga doesn’t really know much about them, but Satori did. He loved telling Suga all about the stars because he’d listen. Ushiwaka would too, he supposes, but there was something different about Suga’s innocent awe about the whole thing. He’s just grateful that as a kid he’d spent so long trying to escape Earth that he’d found himself learning about space. 

“Do you wanna do this, after we graduate?” Suga asks.

“Do what?”   
Suga gestures to the sky vaguely, “this.”   
“I guess. I mean, it’s something I’m really interested in. But there aren’t a lot of jobs here in Miyagi. And my grades aren’t really good enough.”   
“Do you want to stay in Miyagi?”   
Satori sighs, “ideally? No. But other than Ushiwaka, everyone I care about is staying here.”

They fall into comfortable silence. It gets colder as they watch the world go by, and eventually Suga begins to shake.    
“Do you want me to take you home?”   
Suga huddles up tighter, nodding. 

Satori pulls himself away and digs a hoodie out of his backpack. “Here,” he holds it out for Suga to take, “put this on.”

Suga grins, pulling the hoodie on and practically drowning in it. Satori purposefully brought one of his bigger jumpers so that he could see just how cute Suga would look in it. 

He looks adorable, hood pulled up over his head; the sleeves of the jumper covering his hands.    
“Ready to go?” Satori asks, stuffing the blanket in his bag. Suga nods. 

They walk back to the road, holding hands. Suga’s are far smaller than Satori’s. Warm and small, they feel nice in his. 

* * *

“This is it,” Suga calls from the front of his longboard, pointing to a quaint house on the corner of the street. Tendou pulls off the road, slowing to a halt. 

He fumbles with his hands as Suga gets up, brushing himself down. Suga begins to take his jumper off.   
  
“Don’t worry about it. You can keep it until we see each other next.” 

Suga looks up at him, the dull light barely showing his features. Satori steps closer, a little nervous.    
“Thanks for tonight, Satori.”

Satori tenderly cups Suga’s face in his hands. “Can I kiss you again?”   
  
Suga doesn’t reply with words, only leaning up to press his lips to Satori’s. Their softness still surprises him. If it weren’t for the fact that Suga’s active house was right behind them, Satori could easily get lost in Suga’s kisses again. 

  
Suga thumbs Satori’s neck, finger gently brushing over the bruise forming on Satori’s skin.    
  
“Message me when you get home, alright?”   
Satori nods, “of course.”   
  
Suga gives him one last kiss before slowly backing towards the house, grin wide on his face.    
  
Once Suga gets inside safely, his voice announcing his arrival loud and clear, Satori skates away.   
  
He spends the whole journey home dreaming of the ghost of Suga’s lips on his own, lost in their softness. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated as always!


End file.
